This invention relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to article holders for juvenile vehicle seats. More particularly, this invention relates to cup holder mounts adapted to mount a cup holder on a juvenile seat.
Young children are frequently thirsty and need liquids. Caregivers use various articles, such as, for example, cups, bottles, juice boxes, and the like to provide liquid to thirsty young children. When a table or other surface is not available, or when young children are seated in a juvenile seat, particularly a juvenile vehicle seat, it is convenient to have an article holder for holding cups, bottles, juice boxes, and the like.
According to the present disclosure, a juvenile apparatus includes a seat having an armrest and a cup holder. The cup holder includes a receiver for containers or other articles and a receiver mount coupled to the armrest to position the receiver alongside the armrest.
In one embodiment, a portion of the receiver mount is positioned to lie between the armrest and a side portion of a seat pad placed on the seat and arranged to cover the armrest. To install the cup holder on the seat, the side portion of the seat pad is lifted away from the armrest, the receiver mount is hung on the armrest to position the receiver alongside the armrest, and the seat pad is lowered onto the armrest to cover the receiver mount without covering the receiver.
In another embodiment, a retainer clip is coupled to the receiver mount and arranged to trap a portion of the armrest between the retainer clip and the receiver mount. The receiver mount includes a base coupled to the receiver and a hanger extending upwardly from the base and hanging on the armrest. The retainer clip includes a flange cantilevered to the base and arranged to engage a downwardly acing edge of the armrest. The receiver mount also includes a side wall aperture through which the retainer clip is visible before the cup holder is mounted on the armrest.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.